Sleepover
by RondineeLion
Summary: Reborn invites the family over for a sleepover, but only some of them show up. Before long, the only people who remain are Kyoko, Haru, Reborn, Yamamoto, and Tsuna himself. One of the games played? Truth or Dare of course! Pairing: Yamamoto and Tsuna (80 27) Fluff!


Hey guys! :D This is a one shot for 8027 Day, celebrating Yamamoto and Tsuna's pairing! :D It's about 9 o'clock here on August 26 but better 3 hours early than 7 hours after it hits 12 o' clock right? :D Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it! :) Gosh! I'm so excited for tomorrow! I might as well just stay up all night refreshing the page to see if there's any new stories! :D Well that's how I'm going to celebrate it tomorrow! :D

Warning: The pairing is Yamamoto and Tsuna. (yoai) If you don't like it, feel free to leave xD If you do, support 8027 and spread the 8027 love! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All of it's characters belong to Amano Akira.

* * *

**Sleepover**

Tsuna woke up feeling groggy and rubbed his tired eyes. He was disoriented and confused.

_'What's going on?'_ He thought to himself. _'The last thing I remember was… that's right! We were all telling scary stories. I must've fainted when it was Reborn's turn. Boy did he know how to tell a convincing ghost story.'_

Soon after gaining consciousness, Tsuna felt himself in someone's arms, holding him from behind.

"Tsuna! You're awake!" Yamamoto stated happily. Tsuna nodded.

"HIIIEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed as he felt Yamamoto's warm breath on his cheek. He hadn't noticed Yamamoto holding him before since he just woke up after fainting at the ghost story.

"Eh? Tsuna?" Yamamoto wondered. _'Why was Tsuna so shocked?'_

"Ya-Yamamoto! What're you doing?!" He asked, surprised. He wasn't expecting to be in someone's arm, or to be embraced by someone even!

Yamamoto had his arms around Tsuna and his leg was spread apart so that Tsuna would be sitting right in front of him.

Before there were anymore loud outcries, a painful slap was heard when a slipper was thrown directly at Tsuna's head.

"Oy! Quiet down Dame Tsuna. We're playing truth or dare and Yamamoto picked dare." Reborn informed him.

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Now that you're awake, you can join us." Reborn continued.

"Sorry about that Yamamoto. I didn't know." Tsuna apologized.

Tsuna looked around. The room was lit up, completely illuminated, compared to the darkness outside. Kyoko, Haru, and Reborn were all sitting in a circle, and Yamamoto was sitting right behind him. Although it was nighttime, Reborn hadn't changed into his nightgown yet. On the other hand, Kyoko was wearing a cake covered pajama and Haru was wearing a pink T-shirt with short, white sleeves and pink sweat pants with her hair down.

Reborn was holding a sleepover for more bonding time. The only people who showed up were Kyoko, Haru, Lambo, I-Pin, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. Naturally, because of their young age, Lambo and I-Pin were already put to sleep soon after the sleepover started. Chrome and Hibari never showed up for these occasions, so it wasn't unusual that they weren't here. Although Gokudera did show up, he left soon after when he came face to face with his sister, Bianchi, and felt sick. Ryohei would've been here if it weren't for the boxing competition he had to participate in tomorrow morning.

The only people left now were Kyoko, Haru, Reborn, Yamamoto, and himself.

"Whose turn was it, again?" Reborn asked out loud after his student had rudely interrupted him. "That's right. It was Kyoko's turn." He concluded.

"I pick…" She said in thought while putting her index finger to her mouth and tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Dare!"

"Ah! Haru has the perfect dare for you! Wear this Namahage costume with me!" Haru suggested happily as she magically pulled out two costumes.

Without any opposition, they left the room to change.

"Dame Tsuna." Reborn said as he turned to face his student. "You don't like being in Yamamoto's lap?" He asked teasingly.

"N-no. It's n-not that. I-I was just s-surprised. That's all." He said, stuttering. By no means did he want to offend his best friend after all that they've been through, together.

"So we'll continue with just the two of you for now." Reborn said. "Dame Tsuna. Do you pick truth or dare?"

After seeing how most of them had picked dare, Tsuna thought that he should have enough courage to pick dare, too.

"I pick dare." He responded.

"Alright." Reborn grabbed a hat that was sitting face up and began to draw a random paper since no one seemed to have a suggestion for a dare.

"Your dare is… to play the Pocky Game." Reborn said. He realized that the only other player in the room at the moment was Yamamoto, so he smirked. Like usual, he would tip his head so that his smile was obstructed from the view of people.

'_This is going to be interesting.' _Reborn thought mischievously.

"The Pocky Game? What's that?" Tsuna asked curiously. He had no idea what he was in for.

"Yamamoto. Do you know how to play?" Reborn turned to ask the swordsman.

"Y-yeah. A couple of the girls at school taught me how to play, but I would always lose." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"In order to play, both players must place the end of a Pocky in their mouths and eat it. This means that you will eventually have to kiss the other player. If you chicken out, you lose." Reborn explained.

"N-no way am I going to play that!" Tsuna told Reborn. A pink blush appeared on Tsuna's face as he thought about what it would be like to play this game with Yamamoto, his best friend and his crush.

"Why not Tsuna? Doesn't it sound like fun?" Yamamoto asked. His voice showed a hint of enthusiasm and it gave Tsuna a little encouragement.

Tsuna angled his head so that he looked down slightly. He began to talk softly.

"O-only if you're willing to do it." He said shyly.

"Alright. Then it's decided." Reborn smirked. "Would you like strawberry or chocolate?" He said, holding up the two.

"How about strawberry, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked happily.

"S-sure." Tsuna stuttered. His face was completely flushed with embarrassment.

Yamamoto reached out and took the strawberry flavored Pocky from Reborn's little infant hands and proceeded to place it in his mouth.

"W-wait Yamamoto. I'll take the plain end." Tsuna offered. He reached out but Yamamoto wouldn't let him take it out of his mouth.

"But this way, you'll be even sweeter than you already are!" Yamamoto said with his signature smile.

Tsuna pouted, and his face was even redder now. Being the no good kid that he was, he rarely received any compliments.

Being too embarrassed to say anything, Tsuna took the strawberry covered end of the stick and placed it in his mouth.

"Oh! Looks like Tsuna is really interested in this." Reborn said out loud.

Yamamoto laughed happily at Reborn's remark and smiled his signature smile.

The two of them began to nibble on the Pocky and with every nibble, came a voice telling Tsuna to stop before it got out of hand.

_'Don't do this Tsuna. Remember. He's your best friend. It should stay that way, too.'_ It told him.

Unfortunately, there was another voice telling him to defy what his other voice suggested.

_'Admit it, Tsuna. You've always dreamt about this happening. This could very well be your only chance.' _The other voice in his head argued.

With two conflicting thoughts in his head, Tsuna couldn't decide what to do. Unknowingly, he let his instincts take over, and he stopped thinking about it in general.

As Tsuna's lips inched closer to his rain guardian's, Yamamoto blushed. Ever since Tsuna saved him from falling down the rooftop of their school, he had liked him. The fact that they had spent so much time together and had got the chance to know him better didn't help much. In fact, he liked him even more so now than ever.

Not only was Tsuna cute, but his personality was something completely amazing on its own as well. Even though he was usually careless and failing in everything, he cared deeply for his comrades. He was never able to completely bring himself to attack another living being unless that person or thing has done something unforgivable. Most of all, Tsuna understood what pain, sorrow, and loneliness was. It made him the understanding, kind, and compassionate person he was.

* * *

Meanwhile, two girls in the hallway could be heard giggling.

"Haru? How do I look?" Kyoko asked under her Namahage costume.

"Perfect! Let's go scare the boys!" Haru whispered back. She was never successful when she tried to scare them with the costume, but she didn't give up hope.

The two of them then crept carefully on their tiptoes in the direction of Tsuna's room.

* * *

As their lips got closer, Tsuna couldn't help but to look into Yamamoto's eyes. When he did, he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Like every other girl that had liked Yamamoto in their school, Tsuna adored his good looks and athletic prowess. His slightly tanned skin and large amber eyes along with his spiky black hair and great personality would melt any girl's heart, especially Tsuna's now that he had a closer look at his rain guardian.

Just as the last bits of the Pocky were being eaten away, Tsuna closed his eyes, lessening the tension and blocking out everything around him. Soon enough, he came into contact with Yamamoto's surprisingly soft lips. The tension that was on his face just a second ago was no longer there as he gave into Yamamoto.

Tsuna heard a loud thumping against his chest, right before the first rain of the season landed on the balcony outside, making a loud plop and blocking out any other sound in the room.

A few seconds later, Tsuna pulled back and took a quick intake of breath.

"Haha! Tsuna your lips tasted like strawberry!" Yamamoto informed him happily.

Just then, two round, furry figures stepped into the room. holding up butcher knives.

"Bwahahaha! Any crying children in here?" The two girls dressed in matching Namahage costumes called out as they entered the room, swinging their fake butcher knives.

"HIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna was caught totally off guard. Having kissed his best friend gave him a heart attack but the unexpected intruders almost stopped his heart altogether.

"Aha! We did it Kyoko!" Haru yelled out happily! The two of them had no idea what had just happened a few seconds earlier.

"Ahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed with them, completely carefree.

"That was fun! But we should really get to sleep now." Kyoko said. She was happy that tonight was so much fun but it was getting late.

"Alright! Get to bed you guys!" Reborn already changed into his nightgown and jumped onto his hammock. Soon enough, a bubble came out of his nose, signaling everyone that he was asleep.

The two girls wished the boys a good night and left to go to sleep in the guest room where their sleeping bags were set.

"Tsuna? You alright?" Yamamoto asked with concern.

"Y-yeah. I just wasn't expecting them to come back so soon." He said, coughing.

"Haha! That was fun. Want to do it again sometime?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully. Now that he tasted Tsuna's lip, he couldn't help but want some more.

Hearing that, Tsuna sweat dropped.

"M-maybe." He said. "By the way, Yamamoto. You said you would always lose at this game. Why is that? I mean, you didn't even flinch when we played." Tsuna asked with curiosity.

"Well, that's because Tsuna is a different story." He told the brunet happily. He didn't feel the need to hold back, especially with Tsuna.

"Huh? Why is that?" Tsuna questioned him again.

"Because, I like you." Yamamoto blurted out with confidence, while scratching the back of his neck.

Tsuna blushed again at his best friend's confession.

"I like you, too, Yamamoto." Tsuna told him.

"Really, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked him with excitement. He placed his arm around Tsuna's neck as it found its usual place on his shoulders. He couldn't help but grin widely when he received a positive response from his crush.

"Say. Want to go on a date this Saturday?" Yamamoto asked him, more enthusiastically than ever.

Tsuna thought about it for a minute.

"Sure, but first, let's get to sleep." He said with a smile. With that, he tugged on Yamamoto's arm and dragged him onto his bed, earning him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Author's Note: Haha! :D I'll let you guys use your imagination to decide what happens next! XD

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this one shot for 8027 day! :D

Tell me what you think since I'm still a novice at this xD Reviews are appreciated, as always! :)


End file.
